Qui veut acheter Lily Evans
by Michoc's
Summary: Imaginez que vous êtes au 3 balais et que quelqu' un se lève et s' écrit : qui veut acheter Lily Evans ? **HISTOIRE TRADUITE appartient à rebecca padfood weasley**
1. qui veut acheter Sirius Black ?

Voilà une petite histoire que j' ai traduite de l' anglais et qui m' a fait rire, elle appartient à rebecca padfoot Weasley. S' il vous plait, ne m' en voulez pas si c' est mal traduit, (car la traduction n' est pas parfaite ) je ne suis pas une bête en Anglais et c' est la première fois que je fais sa ! mais dites moi franchemnt si c' est trop mal traduit ou pas  
  
« Je m' ennuie » murmura Lily Evans tandis qu' elle buvait à petites gorgées sa bière au beurre. Elle était au 3 balais avec ses trois meilleurs amis : James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.  
  
Lily Evans était une fille agréable, franche, la mauvaise humeur se reflétait dans ses yeux verts, elle avait de magnifique cheveux rouge, et elle était en 7eme année.  
  
Il était commun de la trouver en compagnie des mauraudeurs, dont on reconnaissait les cheveux noir malpropre, le regard bruns chocolat du grand James Potter et de l' homme aliéné des femmes, Sirius Black avec ses yeux noirs rieurs, et il ne faut pas oublier le blond roux, avec ses yeux bleu clair intelligent et timide, Remus Lupin.  
  
_ Je suis James Potter, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, et ennuyer, » dit James en souriant.  
  
_ chut, ferme-là » dit Lily en le poussant par espièglerie.  
  
_ Il faut trouver quelque chose à faire dit Sirius, les autres se contentèrent de roulé les yeux, attendez ! j' ai une idée !  
  
_ oh, s' il te plait ! non ! pas sa ! tout ce que tu veux mais pas une de tes idées ! dit Remus en se moquant avec horreur, laisse moi deviné, ton idée et que nous avons besoin d' une idée !  
  
_ en réalité, commença Sirius, comment savais tu cela ?  
  
Lily et James rièrent  
  
_ ok, dit finalement Lily en prenant son souffle, je crois avoir une idée  
  
_ Wow !  
  
_Qu' est-ce qu' il y a ?  
  
_ C' est un miracle ! dirent trois des quatre mauraudeurs ( qui sait où est Peter ? )  
  
_ Taisez vous ! murmura Lily en souriant, entrez juste dans le jeu avec moi, a-t' elle ajouté en parlant plus particulièrement Sirius.  
  
_ D' accord ! je veux bien aider Lily dans un plan fou qui pourrait mal tourné ! dit Sirius avec agitation  
  
_ Que devons nous perdre ? demanda Remus en haussant les épaules.  
  
_ Voyons .. commença James, l' honneur, la dignité, et le bon nom.  
  
_ Quel bon nom ? interrompis Sirius.  
  
_ Est-ce que je peux le tuer ? demanda Lily à James.  
  
_ Nah ! c' est mon ami, c' est assez triste, désolé.  
  
_ Entrez dans le jeu avec moi ! dit Lily en se levant, elle transforma son ordinaire robe noir en une belle robe avec une légère touche de bleu marine avec des hauts talons noirs.  
  
James ne pouvait s' empêcher de sourire.  
  
Lily se leva sur une plate forme surélevé et colla sa baguette magique à sa gorge. Elle chuchota alors le sortilège qui augmenterai le son de sa voix.  
  
_ Mesdames et messieurs, et surtout mesdames, gronda sa voix.  
  
Chacun se tut.  
  
_ je voudrais s' il vous plait, vous présentez une personne qui n' est autre que Sirius Black !  
  
Sirius souria et se leva pour ensuite marché vers Lily et il salua la foule au passage.  
  
_ les plus, procéda Lily, comme si se n' est pas assez les filles, sortez vos cartes de crédit, vos gallions d' or, faucilles d' argent et de bronze voici en première « qui veut acheter Sirius black ! »  
  
Il y avait beaucoup d' acclamations de la plupart de la gente féminine de Poudlard qui était là.  
  
Sirius souri  
  
_ Par qui commençons nous ? demanda t' il  
  
_ Je n' aime pas ça, murmura Remus à James  
  
_ Je suis d' accord, Lunard, répondit t' il.  
  
_ 1 gallion ! cria une fille  
  
_ 1 gallion ? allons les filles ! il vaut plus que cela ! ! s' écria Lily avec amusement.  
  
_ 20 !  
  
_ 30 !  
  
_ 40 !  
  
_ 50 !  
  
_ 100 gallions ! !  
  
_ 100 Gallions ? wow ! !je veux essayer ! s' écria Remus jetant l' attention au vent.  
  
Les enchères ont continuer jusqu' à ce qu' elles montent à 500 gallions.  
  
_ Fait quelque chose, murmura Lily à Sirius, qui sais combien nous gagnerons avec toi ?  
  
Sirius souri d' un sourire malveillant, il enleva alors son manteau noir.  
  
_ 700 Gallions ! cria Sarah Parkinson une fille de Serpentard  
  
Sirius commença à déboutonner sa chemise.  
  
_ On l' emmène ! on le prend ! on le prend ! chantèrent la foule de fille.  
  
_ Gardez le ! gardez le ! hurlèrent James et Remus  
  
_ 800 Gallions ! hurla Narcassia Harrisson, une fille de Serpentard,( N/A : elle n' a pas mis Malefoy car elle n' était pas encore mariée ! ) qui était une des filles les plus riche de l' école.  
  
_ 900 ! hurla Bertha Jorkins qui était également riche ( N/A : elle à mis Bertha, sachant bien qu' elle avait plus d' année que Lily et le reste, et ils sont en 7emme année, mais elle avait besoin de plus de personne ! lol )  
  
_ 1000 ! rajouta Narcassia  
  
_ 2000 ! hurla Bertha  
  
_ Allons les filles ! je vaux plus ! dit Sirius en souriant. James soupira de dégout , tandis que Remus cacha sa tête dans ses mains ayant apparemment, trop honte de regarder.  
  
_ 1400 !  
  
_ 1500 !  
  
_ 1600 !  
  
_ 1700 !  
  
_ 1800 !  
  
_ 1900 !  
  
_ 2000 ! hurla finalement Narcissia  
  
_ Reprisez-le ! c' est ma limite ! mon père ne m' a donner que 2000 ! dit Bertha tristement en maudissant silencieusement son père.  
  
Narcassia souria de joie.  
  
Lily souria et déclara :  
  
_ Allons, 2000 une fois ! 2000 deux fois ! le …  
  
_ 2100 Gallions d' or ; déclara une voix derrière le pub.  
  
_ Reprisez-le ! cria Narcassia  
  
Lily souria, elle et les Mauraudeurs allaient bientôt être riche :  
  
_ Vendu à la dame encapuchonnée derrière le pub !  
  
Sirius afficha un sourire, mais celui-ci disparut vite quand la personne encapuchonnée se révéla être le professeur Mc Gonagall !  
  
_ NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
James, Remus et Lily éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_ Vous avez 55 retenues à faire rien que cette semaine, Black, il me semble que c' est le seul moyen de vous les faire faire ! Tout le monde ria sous les paroles de Mc Gonagall.  
  
_ Tenez Mlle Evans, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en passant un sac d' or à Lily, puis-je vous suggérez de le dépensez pour Potter ? et elle lui fit un clin d' œil.  
  
Lily devint cramoisi mais le cacha  
  
_ C' est d' accord. Et elle méthamorphosa sa robe en une mini jupe et en une chemise rouge moulante. Qui veut acheter Lily Evans ?  
  
James sembla horrifié.  
  
Dites ce que vous en pensez, sa me ferai plaisir. Et dîtes moi si je dois continuer à la traduire. 


	2. qui veut acheter Lily Evans ?

Voilà le 2eme chapitre ! ! j' éspère que sa plaira ! ! ! je le répète, c' est la potterfcition traduit de Rebecca padfoot Weasley  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Il y eut soudainement de grand cri d' exclamation de la plupart des mâles du pub. Lily fit un grand sourire.  
  
_ Lily ! ARRETE SA ! ! ! ! hurla désespérément James en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
_ Je suis d' accord, Sirius, c' est une chose, mais toi … dit Remus.  
  
Il jeta alors un coup d' œil à James, il dut avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux que Lily n' avez pas vu car 5 secondes après, Remus hurla :  
  
_ Allez, pour Lily ! !  
  
James sembla prêt à tuer Remus  
  
_ AINSI, comme je le disais avant d' être grossièrement interrompu par quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom, elle toussota pour cacher se qu' elle disait très clairement : « James »  
  
Elle souria à James d' un air satisfait à James qui disait muettement  
  
_ Laisse nous commencer !  
  
_ 1000 Gallions d' or ! cria Remus en souriant avec malveillance à James. Lily sembla tout à fait étonné mais elle souria à son tour.  
  
James regarda fixement Remus avant de crier :  
  
_ 1100 gallions !  
  
_ 1200 ! Hurla Severus Rogue en levant son poing en l' air.  
  
_ Oh non pas lui, murmura Lily. Elle n' avait pas pris un air provoquant pour lui.  
  
James le regarda comme si son pire cauchemar venait de se réalisé :  
  
_ 1300 ! cria t' il.  
  
Remus s' est assis en souriant « c 'est géant ! » pensa t' il.  
  
_ 1400 ! répondit Severus avec représailles.  
  
_ 1500 ! hurla furieusement James.  
  
_ 1600 !  
  
_ 1700 !  
  
_ 1800 !  
  
_ 1900 !  
  
_ 2000 !  
  
_ 2500 ! hurla Remus en se levant, les yeux rieur.  
  
Si les regards pouvaient tués, Remus serait mort en 5 secondes.  
  
Lily souria et déclara :  
  
_ vendu à Remus Lupin ! !  
  
James croisa ses bras et sembla vexée que Remus et gagné et pas lui.  
  
Lily savait bien que Remus l' avait fait seulement pour faire enragé James. Mais pourquoi ? pourquoi le ferait-t' il ? Il en a semblé si heureux ! il n' a pas ressemblé au Remus qui jouait des tours à ses amis.  
  
_ Lily, je le dirais à ta mère ! hurla à moitié James.  
  
Cette dernière ria :  
  
1° il avait dit « mère »  
  
2° _ Comme si je m' en souciais ! hurla t' elle.  
  
_ Bon s' il vous plait, vous allez pas vous battre ! dit Remus en les regardant un peu inquiété. Avec le caractère ardent de Lily et l' obstination combinée avec l' ambition de James qui ne veut jamais perdre un combat, sa risque de mal finir !  
  
_ Allons James, tu sais bien que je l' ai fait seulement pour te faire enragé ! déclara Remus en souriant avec malveillance. Tu pourrais l' avoir, ajouta t' il.  
  
_ aucune chance ! toi tu peux l' avoir ! dit soudainement James en levant les mains au ciel comme si il admettait la défaite  
  
_ TU peux l' avoir !  
  
_ Non, toi tu peux !  
  
_ excusez moi ! fit Lily plus fort qu' eux. Mais je pense que je ne vais prendre aucun de vous deux.  
  
_ Non ! crièrent les deux mauraudeurs  
  
_ James, va avec Lily.  
  
_ Non Lunard, tu vas avec elle.  
  
_ Je veux bien allez avec elle ! lança Severus Rogue avec espoir.  
  
Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui en criant :  
  
_ Sa va pas ! !  
  
Rogue recula alors dans un coin, qui à mon avis, et je pense que vous serez d' accord avec moi, était la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n' est vraiment pas le moment pour discuté avec ces trois Gryffondor de 7eme année.  
  
_ Regardez ! c' est n' importe quoi ! c' était juste un passe temps pour qu' on ne s' ennui plus alors si nous …  
  
_ Tu veux dire que tu n' en aurai pas été ennuyé, Evans ! lança rageusement James.  
  
_ P...pardon ? Dit Lily d' une voix légèrement plus haute que la normale.  
  
_ Où est Sirius quand on a besoin de lui ? murmura Remus pour lui même. Et la réponse lui vint immédiatement en tête « en retenue »  
  
_ Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, et bien d' accord ! ! cria James ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il se souciait avec qui Lily sortait.  
  
_ BIEN ! ! ! et tu sais quoi ? ! exigea Lily  
  
_ Quoi ? !  
  
_ Tu as été gâté par trop de filles se pâmant devant toi !  
  
_ Sa c' est vrai, dit Remus  
  
_ FERME-Là TOI ! ! ! crièrent à l' unisson James et Lily sur le pauvre Remus.  
  
_ et bien AU REVOIR ! ! hurla Lily en marchant en arrière. Elle était si préoccupé par James qu' elle se heurta à la porte.  
  
_ AAÏÏÏEEE ! ! ! ! hurla t' elle.  
  
James éclata de rire. Ainsi, avec toute la grâce et la dignité qu' elle pouvait rassemblé, elle ouvra la porte et sorti des trois balai.  
  
_ Je suppose que tu l' aime, murmura Remus entre ses dents  
  
_ bien sûr que non Lunard ! c' est une de mes meilleures amies ! répondit James presque au bord de la crise d' hystérie.  
  
_ Ne nie pas cela, tu …  
  
Remus ne put finir sa phrase car James lui jeta une bière au beurre dans la figure et est sorti à grand pas du pub.  
  
Dîtes moi si je dois la continuez et si sa vous plait ! et merci pour vos rewiews ! ! ! 


	3. you are so beautiful to me

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! attention, je préviens que ce n' est plus le même genre que les 2premier, c' est moins humoristique, et je répète une fois de plus que cette histoire ne viens absolument pas de moi, elle appartient à Rebecca Padfoot Weasley et je ne fais que la traduire ! !  
  
Bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Arabella Figg était allongée sur son lit quand la porte du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor de 7eme année s' ouvrit à la volé et se referma aussi vite en claquant.  
  
_ JE LE DÉTESTE ! pour l' amour du ciel c' est quoi son problème ? !  
  
Elle pouvait entendre les cris de son amie, Lily Evans. À la différence de Lily, Arabella aimait lire, c' était aussi une fille timide, mais il lui arrivait aussi de parler haut et fort. Bella, comme la plupart des personnes l' appelait, avaient de longs cheveux blond, des yeux bleu foncé. Elle était aussi grande et maladroite. Et à ce moment, elle se demandait avec curiosité de quoi Lily parlait.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d' œil vers elle et lança :  
  
_ Laisse moi deviné, il y a un type qui t' a demandé de sortir avec toi ?  
  
_ Pas tout à fait, murmura Lily, mais je doute que tu puisses comprendre ce qui m' arrive maintenant parce …  
  
_ Parce que je suis un garçon manqué, finissa Arabella pour elle, tu sais, le fait que je sois un garçon manqué ne signifie pas que je n' aime pas de type ou que je ne comprenne pas que mes amies en aime, ria t' elle, cela signifie juste que je leur tienne tête quand ils viennent.  
  
Lily fit un sourire d' excuse.  
  
_ Bien, je suppose donc que tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé ?  
  
Bella a incliné la tête  
  
_ Bien, Lily respira à fond et expliqua ce qui est arrivé.  
  
C' est avec deux ou trois lumière éblouissante, beaucoup de rire, avec surtout une liasse de rire bébête que Lily fini son récit.  
  
_ J' arrive pas à croire que James se soit fâché contre moi comme sa !  
  
Quant à Arabella, elle riait :  
  
_ Je n' arrive pas à croire que Sirius et du suivre Mc Gonagall ! ! est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?  
  
_ Non, je ne suis pas Sirius, je suis Lily.  
  
_ Je le sais ! fit Bella, je me demande Juste, pourquoi te soucies-tu que James ai déraillé ? Il a toujours été fou !  
  
Lily hésita à dire ce qu' elle pensait, elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l' expliquer, à t-elle soupirée, c' est juste différent.  
  
_ Heureusement que je n' ai pas tes problèmes ! murmura Arabella  
  
_ Qui sait, peut être que toi et Sirius …  
  
_ La ferme Evans !  
  
Lily se reçu un oreiller en pleine figure. Et c' est ainsi que pendant 10 minutes, une longue bataille d' oreiller s' en suivi.  
  
La porte s' ouvrit, mais elles étaient bien trop occupé à s' amuser pour le remarquer. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas le bruit fort qui résonna et la brosse à cheveux qui vola à travers la chambre. Après cela, la porte c' est fermée.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily se réveilla tôt le matin, en ayant un plan bien précis dans la tête, comme si son cerveau avait réfléchi toute la nuit. La vengeance serait si douce :  
  
_ MAHAHA ! ! elle éclata d' un rire sonore.  
  
Elle était prête, essayant d' ignorer les palpitations qui se formait dans sa tête, elle saisissa sa baguette magique et descendit dans le salle commune.  
  
S' asseyant, elle attendit le reste de l' école pour réveillé en haut, spécifiquement un mauraudeurs aux cheveux en bataille.  
  
Finalement, elle se leva est se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, ne remarquant pas les regards étranges qu' on lui adressait.  
  
Elle s' assit à la table des Gyffondor, à l' opposé de mauraudeurs.  
  
_ Hé, Li… commença Sirius, mais il éclata de rire.  
  
_ Quoi ? qu' est-ce qu' il y a ?  
  
_ Tu as de beaux cheveux Evans, dit Lucius Malefoy cruellement alors qu' il passait devant la table.  
  
Lily prit un plat d' argent pour s' examiner ( il était vraiment brillant que son reflet pouvait se refléter, ce serait, en réalité, tout à fait bon pour frapper James, Lily persévérait dans son plan. ) Quand elle se regarda, elle laissa échappé un cri étouffé.  
  
Quelqu'un – probablement James- avait changé ses beaux cheveux auburn, par des rose  
  
_ Je vais te tuer, Potter !  
  
_ Allez, en avant capitaine crochet ! s' exclama James.  
  
Vous vous demandez pourquoi il l' appelle capitaine crochet ? et bien, parce qu' en première année, on lui avait donner le surnom de « Lily la tigresse » et chacun aimait ce surnom, tous sauf Lily. Et un jour, alors qu' Arabella lisait « Peter Pan », cette dernière eu le droit à un interrogatoire d' une heure sur le bouquin. Elle leurs expliqua que le mauvais capitaine crochet avait capturé Lily la tigresse et que Peter Pan l' avait sauver. A ce moment, Lily avait informé chacun qu' elle serait le capitaine crochet.  
  
Ainsi, pour l' utilisation de se surnom, elle décida de ne pas faire ce qu' elle avait projeter plus tôt ou de le tuer, elle décida de faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus mauvais, l' humiliation public.  
  
_ Singus beautalius, (je ne traduit pas la formule) dit Lily en dirigeant sa baguette vers James.  
  
Soudainement, il bondi sur la table et se racla la gorge :  
  
_ You are so beautiful to me, commença t' il à chanter. Faisant sourire rêveusement toutes les filles ( sauf Lily bien sûr )  
  
_ Oh you are so beautiful to meeee. Il chantait de plus en plus fort.  
  
Lily souria et sortit de la grande salle, remarquant les regard admiratifs qu' elle obtenait.  
  
Mais Lily ne s' en soucia pas, La vengeance l' emportant sur elle.  
  
Mais si elle avait puni le mauvais coupable pour ses cheveux ? 


	4. Les horreurs et la joyeuse humeur de Mc ...

ATTENTION ! : ceci est une traduction de l'anglais, cette potterfiction ne m'appartient donc pas, elle appartient à Rebecca Padfood Weasley  
  
Voilà ! sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas poster de chapitre ! et d'ailleurs, ce chapitre et pour ange, qui m'a fait rappeler qui me restait cette histoire ! lol ! alors voilà la suite, mais elle est très courte et moins intéressant que les autres de mon point de vue, mais je le met quand même, bonne lecture à tous !  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Les horreurs et la joyeuse humeur de Mc gonagall  
  
_ Hook ! s'il te plait, qu'ai-je fais ? voulu savoir James  
  
_ Si tu ne le sais pas, et bien je ne te le dirais pas, répondit aigrement Lily. Ses cheveux roses étaient parti, mais le caractère et la haine était bien là.  
  
En réalité, Lily était très étonné que James souhaitait encore être son ami. Après tout, elle l'avait non seulement humilié en le faisant chanté devant toute l'école, mais elle l'avait aussi changé en lapin rose, donné des filtres d'amour à toutes les filles qu'il détestait, déchiré ses devoirs, caché son balai et l'avait enfermé dans son propre dortoir.  
  
_ Tu sais bien que Lily n'aime pas que l'on se fiche d'elle. Dit sciemment Remus. Puisque James n'avait pas parlé à Lily, Remus avait traîné avec elle. Elle constata d'ailleurs qu'elle aimait être en la compagnie de Remus, il l'écoutait toujours et peu importe qui il était.  
  
James marmonna quelque chose en marchant, on aurait dit un bébé qui boude.  
  
_ Wouahou ! Jamesie-Wamsie boude ! hurla Lily en se penchant en avant vers lui.  
  
La seul chose qu'on entendu ensuite, c'était :  
  
_Aïe !  
  
Lily venait de tomber tête en avant.  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce que tu es gracieuse aujourd'hui ! murmura sarcastiquement Arabella tandis que Remus aidait Lily à se relever en souriant.  
  
_ Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention avec ces sacs de livres. Ils peuvent être mortel.  
  
Bella et Lily éclatèrent de rire.  
  
_ Alors, pourquoi es-tu comme cela avec James ? questionna Arabella.  
  
Remus écoutait attentivement la conversation.  
  
_ Parce que … commença Lily, Oh, bonjour professeur Farfelu ! s'écria fortement Lily.  
  
Le professeur Farfelu détestait Remus et Arabella en raison de leurs bon résultats scolaire (N/H : bizarre pour un prof, vous trouvez pas ?)  
  
_ Professeur Farfelu ! s'exclama soudainement Remus. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commuté les ingrédients de potions dans la … il s'arrêta, comprenant brusquement que le professeur Farfelu n'était pas là.  
  
_ Oops ! dit Lily, le regard innocent.  
  
Remus soupira et rattrapa les autres Mauraudeurs.  
  
Lily continua de marcher vers son cours de métamorphose avec Bella. Lily détestait cette matière, pas la prof, juste la matière.  
  
Sirius détestait lui aussi la métamorphose, en fait, c'est surtout depuis l'incident de la retenue avec Mc Gonagall qu'il détestait cette matière. Lily sourit en repensant à la scène.  
  
D 'habitude, quand ils se dirigeaient vers ce cours, il y avait toujours des sortes d'explosions causé par les Mauraudeurs, et ils recevaient en rentrant, un regard sévère de Mc Gonagall. Mais non, pas aujourd'hui, quelque chose de beaucoup plus mauvais se préparait.  
  
Une chose terrible, effrayante les attendait, l'horreur même venant de l'enfer. Une chose horrible qui réveilla les cris perçants caché des élèves. Cette horreur n'était autre que le professeur Mc Gonagall, souriant et de bonne humeur.  
  
Lily défailli presque en voyant cela, comme le reste des élèves d'ailleurs. Ils rejoignirent tout de même leurs places.  
  
_ J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! dit le professeur avec agitation, la classe entière gémit.  
  
_ Aujourd'hui, vous allez passer le jeu-concours pop !  
  
Sirius tourna au blanc et tomba de sa chaise dans un bruit sonore  
  
_ Merde ! hurla Sirius.  
  
Chacun se tourna vers lui à l'unisson.  
  
_ Euh … désolé …bafouilla t'il en se rasseyant.  
  
Le professeur distribua le questionnaire du jeu-concours. Après des bougonnements exténuant pendant plus d'une heure, le cauchemar se termina et ils purent retourner leurs feuilles.  
  
Le visage de Mc Gonagall changea subitement.  
  
_ J'ai encore deux choses à vous dire.  
  
La classe devint très excitée à ces mots. Mais sa avait l'air si sérieux est extrêmement mauvais que même Sirius ne riaient pas. Mais sa pouvaient être aussi quelque chose de très amusement qui plairait aux élèves …  
  
_ Je voudrais d'abord que vous preniez conscience que ceci est très sérieux, déclara Mc gonagall.  
  
C'est sûrement des examens avancés d'une semaine, pensa Lily, mais elle écouta attentivement.  
  
_ Il y a un nouveau mage noir en cavale.  
  
Si vous étiez dans la pièce, vous pourriez sentir la tension qui y règne. Un nouveau mage noir ? un autre Lord Voldemort ?  
  
_ ce nouveau mage noir s'appelle Lord Brun, connu aussi sous le nom de lord cantaloup. (cantaloup = melon)  
  
La classe entière éclata de rire.  
  
_ Lord cantaloup ?  
  
_ oh non ! attention au tueur de fruit !  
  
_ HA HA ! CANTALOUP !  
  
La classe entière riait aux éclats.  
  
_ Arrêtez cela ! ce n'est en aucun cas amusant ! cria le professeur, mais personne n'écoutait.  
  
_ hé, James ? dit Lily entre deux rire.  
  
James la chercha des yeux en riant également.  
  
_ Que dit une poire à un melon quand ils sont amoureux ? demanda t'elle. James haussa les épaules.  
  
_ Cantaloup ! ils éclatèrent encore de rire.  
  
_ Elle est excellente ! s'esclaffa Mc Gonagall, perdant son visage sévère. La 2eme choses et qu'il y aura un karaoké organisé dans trois jours !  
  
Chacun se tut immédiatement, ce n'était vraiment plus amusant. Le professeur Mc Gonagall se mit à sourire en voyant leurs réactions :  
  
_ Le cours est terminée, annonça t'elle.  
  
toute la classe sortit, horrifié par la nouvelle.  
  
_ Le bon côté … commença Sirius.  
  
_ Quel bon côté ? l'interrompit James.  
  
Lily et Remus haussèrent les épaules :  
  
_ Comment pourrait t'il y avoir un bon côté ?  
  
_ Bien, dé-so-lé !  
  
_ Capitaine crochet, tu m'en veux toujours en fait ? demanda soudainement James  
  
Lily réfléchi un instant. Si ce n'était pas pour ses cheveux, c'est qu'elle n'était pas folle de lui  
  
_ peut être … dit t'elle en se défilant. 


End file.
